


teens being teens

by retrogaymer



Series: kissing your best friend of 12 years, and other reckless, chaotic, stupid, sweet fun [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (technically its a sequel to michael was but it can stand alone too So), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, somebody get me a girl like jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: Dating Jeremy wasn't actually much different from being best friends with Jeremy, Michael found. They pretty much did all of the same stuff they usually did - and they already got teased for dating before they'd even started, so, more similarities.The kissing was one difference. A big difference. A difference Michael never wanted to go back to being the same,ever.





	teens being teens

Dating Jeremy wasn't actually much different from being best friends with Jeremy, Michael found. They pretty much did all of the same stuff they usually did - and they already got teased for dating before they'd even started, so, more similarities.

The kissing was one difference. A big difference. A difference Michael never wanted to go back to being the same,  _ ever _ . 

Whenever they were together in between classes, Jeremy would be kissing his cheek, his hand, wherever was acceptable in public. As soon as they entered either of their rooms after school (or sometimes even Michael's car), Michael would get a full-on smooch on the lips, had to hold down an overjoyed smile as he kissed Jeremy back. He failed, half the time, but Jeremy was smiling, too, so they just kept kissing.

Michael and Jeremy carpooling to school in the mornings also became a much more common occurrence senior year - for a few reasons, really. First off - Michael finally had an official license and not just a learner's permit, so, they weren't  _ technically  _ breaking the law every time they did it anymore.

Another was Jeremy's newfound clinginess, after everything with the SQUIP. Michael didn't mind. In fact, he was way more comfortable with Jeremy constantly by his side anyway -he wasn't about to pretend he was completely unbothered by all of that SQUIP stuff.

He had spent many a nights crying to his shitty mixtapes containing sad 90s songs, using his vintage walkman like the dirty hipster he was, all due to Jeremy, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't still held a tiny, bitter pill of resentment over it. Or maybe a medium-sized pill. Like those little, golden, squishy vitamin D supplements that he still forgot to take every evening, which was just a cruel cycle of depression. 

At the start, he just tried to swallow it - whenever it rose back up in his throat, down a big gulp of water. Spiritually and physically, since the feeling did actually make him want to throw up a little. Then, one night, he couldn't - the first night he and Jeremy got stoned together after all of it, he word-vomited everything out. And then he ran upstairs to the bathroom to actually vomit, because, again - the white-hot burning sensation of dread that filled up his whole chest and gave him anxiety sweats made him want to actually tear out his own insides, and that was the closest he could get. He didn't even register until after he was done that Jeremy had followed him, was holding back his hair and rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

For once in their stupid, non-communicative teen lives, they talked it out with their hearts on their sleeves. Still on the cold bathroom floor, mind you - it just seemed like the right place to air out your feelings of abandonment at the fact that your best friend of 12 years dropped you the damn near instant he had a taste of popularity.

After that night, the pill was gone. Had dissolved on Michael's tongue, only a bitter aftertaste left - one that would be washed out after enough time.

Washed out with Jeremy's spit, apparently, because as soon as it sunk in that he could kiss Michael whenever, he really did do it  _ whenever _ . In the middle of video games, right before Michael dropped him off at home, not even one whole minute into a wrestling match. 

Michael didn't mind. 

At least, not until he was getting history books from his locker and he felt arms snake around his waist from behind and a pair of lips on his neck and -

“Nope,” he turned around, pushed Jeremy away with a makeshift shield consisting of three textbooks. “We are not about to become like the hets, Djeer. No kissing in the halls.”

“But I missed you,” Jeremy moped. “Besides, I can't even count how many kissing couples I've had to push off my locker. And how many have refused to move. I wanna  _ be _ the kissing couple, for once.”

“Well, you can kiss your ass?” Michael suggested.

“Don't think that's how the saying goes, Micah.”

“Go fuck myself.”

Jeremy snorted, fell forward to laugh into Michael's shoulder. Michael let him, smiled as he ran his fingers through Jeremy's curls. Kissing? No. Other PDA? JUST short of downright cuddling on the floor, but Michael could be convinced.

“I would,” Jeremy muttered lowly against Michael's shirt. Nevermind, then.

“Gross,” Michael pushed him off, sticking his tongue out at him. Jeremy snickered, tilted to the side to lean against the locker next to Michael's, watched his face as he switched between books. If he stared a lot at Michael before they were dating, it was nothing compared to how much he did  _ afterwards _ . Michael spent about every other evening looking  _ hard  _ in the mirror, trying to figure out what Jeremy found so special, but he just couldn't see it. Then again, Jeremy couldn't see what was amazing about his own face, so - it was just one of those things.

“You wanna hang out in the free period?” Jeremy muttered, hand on Michael's waist - when had that gotten there?

“Do you really still gotta ask on our fourth year of high schooling? Like the answer is ever going to change. Duh, Jeremy.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes - “I  _ know,  _ but… When I say hanging out, I mean, like…” He trailed off, bit his lip, looked like he was mentally debating the right words to say.

Michael shut his locker, backpack slung over the shoulder opposite Jeremy, raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You mean whisking me off somewhere behind the school to get your fill?”

Jeremy snorted. “You know me frighteningly well.”

Michael chuckled, leaned over to kiss Jeremy's cheek - “Sure.”

The grip on Michael's waist tightened, momentarily, until he leaned back again. Jeremy met his eyes, smiled, softly.

“I love you.”

Those three words still made Michael feel like all his organs were turning into applesauce and leaking out of his pores, gave him involuntary shivers - and he better not even think about holding down the goofy grin it gave him, not even embarrassment over his braces enough to hide his teeth.

“I love you too, Djeer,” he muttered. Almost leaned forward to kiss Jeremy, break his own rule for a second - then the tardy bell rang, and they both jolted in shock.

“Shit - oh my god, my classrooms on the second floor -  _ bye, _ ” Jeremy wheezed, giving Michael a half-hug before setting off. Michael laughed, got running to his own class (thankfully only a few corners away).

After history was finished, Michael’s brain was melted just enough to be in desperate need of a free period alone with Jeremy’s lips… But, when he went to where they usually met up, Jeremy didn’t show up. Michael waited, leaned against a pillar and anxiously glancing around the halls, other students with similar schedules milling in and out of the front doors. Dread settled like a lump in Michael’s stomach, the edgy improv group that lived in his brain coming up with a number of horrible scenarios - the most terrifying one involving a green energy drink and a shitty Keanu Reeves knock-off. However, his smarmy, logical voice of reasoning (that bore a trilby, incidentally, Michael really needed to switch up what his common sense looked like) told him to maybe text Jeremy before he busted out the red Mountain Dew. 

 

 

**Kael’thot** Today at 12:17

@michael mell stole my weed socks where are you ?? i thought i was gonna get smooched on man :///

 

**michael mell stole my weed socks** Today at 12:18

hewwo this is rich ive compromised his phone GET BEHIND THE SCHOOL LOSER

 

**Kael’thot** Today at 12:18

????? _??????????????????? _ **_????????????????????????????RICHARD!!!!!_ **

 

 

Michael snorted as he pushed off from the pillar, anxiety somewhat calmed - a new one setting in that was slightly more pleasant. Felt more like butterflies than a thousand wasps stabbing his gut as he walked through the main doors, turned around the corner of the school to get around to the back… And found rose petals, scattered around on the ground in a manner that seemed very intentional, trailing along the route he planned to take. He stopped in his tracks, furrowed his brows at them. 

He knew why they were probably  _ there  _ \- it was promposal season, everyone was trying to one-up one another left and right with elaborate schemes to get their beloved to go with them. He felt like most of it was more showboating than out of actual affection, though.

What confused him was the fact that they seemed like they were leading to behind the school, which was where Rich said he and Jeremy were. If there was a promposal going on it seemed like a bit of an awkward place to hang, while that was happening. Then again, maybe they were from earlier, and just didn't get cleaned up. Michael chose to trust his general knowledge of Jeremy’s anxiety, and that if he knew there was something like a promposal happening he would be at the opposite end of the building. He kept walking along the trail of petals, but stayed cautious - listened in, in case he heard rejoice, or a heartfelt monologue, or a big rejection, or something like that. There was none of the sort, letting him reach the corner. He noted the slowly increasing mass of the trail, probably leading up to where whoever was doing the asking out would be holding a sign or have a speech ready or something - “Michael!”

Michael looked up, and nearly tripped over his own feet in shock. 

...So. There  _ was  _ a promposal happening, but the reason Jeremy and Rich were there was because it was them, doing the promposal, FOR Michael, and Michael felt like he was having a stroke as his eyes took in so much at once he didn’t really absorb any of it. It actually wasn’t just Rich - their whole squad was there, in a half-circle behind Jeremy, and as soon as Michael looked up Christine slammed play on a boombox (a real cliché 90s one, too, oh my god, they knew him  _ too well) _ . Michael was expecting a love song, but got Africa by Toto, which really was so much better. Only when the intro kicked in did he finally get to read the sign he realized Jeremy was holding up -  _ ‘I get stuck on all my levels without you - wanna be my player two?’ _

“So?” Jeremy half-laughed, shoulders tense.

“That’s - “ Michael was too shocked to keep a filter in check - “that’s the cheesiest sign i’ve ever seen in my life?”

Jeremy broke into laughter. “Let me live! The last time I asked you wasn’t very romantic. I’m trying to redeem myself.”

Michael hid half his face in his hand, unable to bite back the goofy smile on his face. He did remember.

“Wait a good goddamn minute,” Chloe broke in, took a step forward and eyed them both. “You’ve already asked him to prom before?”

“Uh - “ Jeremy blinked. “Yeah - freshman year, we’d just come out and I suggested that to not worry about prom we’d just, be each others dates. I was…” He looked back to Michael, snorted. “I was actually - I was already crushing on you, by that point.”

“Oh, me too,” Michael nodded, “I thought I was dying when you asked. Like, I really felt my hear lunge into my throat.”

“How did you two not date until this year?” Jenna scoffed.

“Because we’re idiots, duh,” they replied, in unison - immediately snapped back to stare at each other while their friends laughed.

“Idiots that were made for each other, it seems,” Rich snorted.

Jeremy laughed, nodded in agreement, then straightened up a little. “So, uh… I know you wouldn’t want, like, something big in front of the whole school - and I wouldn’t either - but I still wanted to ask you in a little more of a special way. So, Michael Mell, do you wanna go to prom with me?”

Michael stared a little bit more, enough that he could tell Jeremy was getting nervous - then he ran forwards, threw his arms around Jeremy and planted a kiss on his lips, making his boyfriend drop the sign in surprise and their friend group cheer and whoop behind them. Jeremy was frozen in shock for a second, before his arms came around Michael’s waist, held him close as he kissed him back.

“This is a yes, right?” Jeremy muttered against his lips.

“Obviously,” Michael replied - felt Jeremy’s lips curl up in a smile against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> im in mental health hell but writing this Really Helped i lov these got dam idiots 
> 
> also: michael calling jeremy djeer is a pun on dear, jer and deer! bc we all know jeremys fursona is a deer.


End file.
